


Old Houses and Old Traditions

by zaidnovi



Series: Background Music [9]
Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom
Genre: Angels as Novaks, Angels as brothers, Brotherly Love, Brothers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/pseuds/zaidnovi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No family is perfect… we argue, we fight. We even stop talking to each other at times. But in the end, family is family…The love will always be there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Roots

The fly inn on Tuesday afternoon in order to be there first thing in the morning, they arrive to early morning and hire a car for the drive to the old house. The ride is mostly quiet aside for Cas pointing out familiar places, Crowley has been to their old house before, their first thanksgiving dinner when he was introduce to the family, followed by two more, and all of them have been awkward, the Novak's did not make it easy for them, Cas being the youngest of the boys, made things even harder. At least he hopes their attention won't be solely on him this time, Anna the baby of the family is bringing someone over, someone they haven't met. She had only stated, she is bringing a girl friend, when talking to Cas over the phone Gabe had sound very sure that the girl is more than a friend. Cas had update him on the family status before leaving their house.  
The road ends giving them a view of the old southern manor passed to the Novak's by their grandfather, the house stay almost the same as the last time they saw it Micheal who is the now owner does do much for it but small fixes, he likes the house as it is grand and old, Gabriel waits for the, sitting on the porch the same one were Cas had kissed him as an answer to his question when he had proposed. 

“Cassie, Fergus, How was the flight?”- He is holding a cup of coffee with a morning quote on it, and making no attempt on coming down to help them get their stuff of the car.  
“His legal name is Crowley, you have known that for years.”-Cas yells back while pulling one of their suitcases, Crowley smiles at Cas, no need to fight over a name.- “And the flight was fine.”  
“I know. I like Fergus better. Come here little brother.”- He finally makes it down embracing his brother. The little brother statement has only been applied for age, since Gabriel is the shortest of all five of them.- “My brother by extension, of course you get a hug too or Cas will get mad.”- Smiling Gabriel pulls him in, of all three older brother he knows Gabriel the most, due to his closed relation with Cas, but that does not keep Gabriel for teasing him and making him nervous in front of the others.  
“Well come on in Michael make breakfast.”- Grabbing the smallest bag he leads them inside.  
They find Michael in the kitchen making pancakes, after saying hello Crowley excuses himself to take the bags upstairs to what it used to be Cas room, it gives a view of the backyard, and on to the woods, Cas once told him the wood were his inspiration on becoming a writer. Coming down he finds them chatting over coffee, and Micheal is updating Cas on the renovations he has done to the house, while Gabriel intents to give himself a maple syrup coma. Crowley waits a bit on the stairs, he loves to hear Cas talk to his brothers, he mainly blames on the fact that he was a single child, would have killed for a brother even if it were Gabriel. He loves how soft Cas voice becomes when addressing one of his brothers, Crowley can almost image the morning breakfast before school. He can only hope to hear some of those chats once he and Cas have kids, now where did that came from.  
He enters, only to be caught off guard by Gabriel saying that Cas is not feeding him well enough that their grandmother always said that a chubby husband was happy husband and that Crowley did not look chubby enough. Gabriel gets a piece of pancake on his face as a response from Cas, before Crowley can even utter a word. Micheal states that if the cannot be civil to one another he would not cook fro them anymore, that there are children on Africa dying of hunger, at this Gabriel responses that he would make a run to the post office to get stamps to send the pancakes over mail. He get a slap from Michael.  
By the middle of the afternoon, no other fight has ensued, they do get a call from Luc, saying his flight has been delayed and he won't be there until Thursday morning. Crowley hasn't met Luc but for the time he had ask for permission to court Cas. That night was bad, it happen right on the living room after dinner, Cas had excused himself to the lavatory and Crowley thought that even if it was not the best time he had to get over with it. Anna had clap with emotion, only to be reprimand by Michael who after wards left the room without adding to the subject.   
“Well, there is no point on being against it, I just hope you know what you are getting in to, I'll talk to Michael.” Luc stated going after his twin.   
Gabriel then had added smiling that they will rip his heart apart if something bad were to happen to Cas because of him, and welcome to the family, to Crowley thoughts never had Gabriel appear more terrifying than that night. Anna then assure him not to worry they were always like that which did not help at all. After that night He did not met Luc again, he was always traveling abroad and his relation with Cas is not as tight as the one with Gabriel.  
…

“Michael found it while cleaning the attic.”- He find Cas sitting in the front porch staring at the road, he is holding an old family portrait. The twins Michael and Luc are standing by their mother whos is holding Anna, Luc has his arm round Gabriel neck, Cas is between Michael and his mother wearing a yellow beanie, they are all smiling against the heavy snow that falling around them, the house is behind them.- “It was our first winter here. Michael and Luc are fifteen, Gabriel was thirteen, Anna was five, I was nine. Father was no longer with us, and yet we were smiling.”  
“I think there is something wrong with the house.”- Cas gives him his how so face while making room for Crowley to sit down.- “An I understand why Micheal doesn't want to leave. Remember our first Thanksgiving here, before getting in to plane to get here I knew I wanted you, when I got out of the car and saw standing by the porch, waiting for me, I knew I want to spend my life with you. That night I asked for permission to your brothers without even asking you first, and even if they were to say no and kick me out that was not going to stop me. The following year when we came for Christmas, and we fought before going to bed, and I woke up to find you sitting here, I knew I was being stupid enough for not being married to you already, and I decided to end my stupidity. This house makes you want things, impossible things.”- he finds Castiel staring at him in awe.- “Your brothers are all crazy, the perfectionist, the rebel, the trickster, the princess, and you are all four combined. This morning during breakfast I knew I want this.”- He points to picture while Cas eyes follow his fingers.- “My own combination of madness and house full of memories.”  
“You want kids.”-Cas asks tempting, his eyes wet.  
“I know it sounds terrifying but we have done worst things, don't you think?”- Wet lips smack his at as answer, while barely registering Gabriel shouting to keep it PG, while on the house.


	2. End of Story

“Cassie are you sure about this...”_ Gabriel had asked in a hesitant tone.- “I mean you barely know the man, he is older than you, he has a past.”  
“I know, and at the fear of sounding stubborn I don't care.”- Luc looks at him, and then at his older brother Michael who was pacing around the living room.  
“I wont allow it.”- Michael finally added to the conversation pacing a hand through his hair.- “we don't know him, and really I don't want to.”  
“Well Michael, am just letting you guys know not asking for permission.”- This wins him a look from all of them.- “Plus he is coming tomorrow so you guys can meet him and all am asking is you guys to be civil.”-   
Michael leaves the room to clean something, they can hear the noise coming from the kitchen and theyr are just glad that no one is sleeping or it would have been impossible.  
“if he runs in holding a knife and not getting in the middle.”- Gabriel states and Luc to Castiel surprise starts to laugh.   
“He won't try to stab Castiel, blood is too messy. I say poison.”- Luc looks at Castiel who is now wearing at “am right here” look.- “If I were you I would not let him eat anything tomorrow.”  
“Are you guys done?”- Gabriel holds a finger up when the noise on the kitchen stops, they wait in silence a few second until footsteps leading to their bathroom and the slam of a door is hear.- “All am saying is that am pursuing a relation with Crowley, if after meeting you guys he will still have me.”- Castiel then leaves the room, leaving them alone.  
“So how do you want to do this, I can make sure he never reaches the house.”- Gabriel teases.  
“Nobody is doing anything to the guy.”- Michael is leaning on the frame of the door.- “we will have him tomorrow, and we will be civil just like Cas wants. After dinner we will all have a talk with him, to find out his intentions. I suggest we all go to bed.”  
The next morning they were all up early to much Cas annoyance, breakfast was silent except for Michael making preparations and Luc talking on the phone with one of his associates, Gabriel was gone to get Anna who was flying in from college. Cas knew this silence and it only told him nothing good would come from it.  
“This friend of yours, is he allergic to something.”- Michael suddenly asks breaking the silence while Luc stops to get coffee.  
“No… Why?”- He did not mean to sound alarm, but he is.  
“Because then I know what am cooking, I don't want to get him killed.”- Luc almost chokes on his coffee and runs to the bathroom.  
“Michael...”- Cas starts.  
“Listen Cas, is Thanksgiving and we are a family, am not having this talk tonight.”- He pauses to check the oven.- “We will talk again on Friday before you leave, but do know one thing I love you and I will do my best for you not to get hurt.”

Crowley comes and the family doe sit best to stay civil, Gabriel keeps dropping hints about just how bad is to get killed, Luc try his best to appear scary, Anna is all over Crowley mesmerized by his accent and fine looks. Michael stays quiet and Cas knows he is pouncing on Crowley gathering every word he says in order to find a way to attack. Crowley is calm from what Cas can tell, he is fascinated by the family the asks questions about the house, their parents, Cas childhood. He stops at the pictures and tries his best to point out Cas, he compliments Michael cooking. After dinner the final shoe drops, they are all sitting in the living room listening to Anna's stories about campus, when Cas excuses himself to the bathroom, he squishes Crowley's arm fro courage promising to come back as soon as possible, he has not let Crowley leave his sight all day fearing the worst at any point.  
“I wanted to thank you all for having me.”- Crowley starts.- “I know from Cas that is not usual to have a stranger at the dinner table.”  
“Oh but you are not a stranger you are Cassie's friend.”- Gabriel says mockingly.  
“But I know that does not guarantee anything.”- Crowley continues, while trying to fix his perfect tie.- “I know this is not the best time, and that I am indeed a stranger, but I don't think I can leave without asking for proper permission to date your brother.”-   
He can hear Anna's gasping in surprise but he is really worried of Michael silence, he knows for sure he is about to get punched in the face when Michael gets up only to leave the room after telling Anna to be quiet. Luc and Gabriel stay, Anna has a confused look on her face.  
“Well I guess Michael got his answer, and there is no point of going against it is it?”- Crowley knows now that they knew, but how unless Castiel has talk to them first, and makes him happy and he knows now just how in love he is.- “I just hope you know what you getting in to because there is no turning back. I'll check on Michael.”- He leaves the room also.  
“You see, we have been giving you a change to screw yourself all night and this is what you do?”- Gabriel is smiling but something on his eyes tells Crowley not to thrust him. All the sudden Gabriel has him by his jacket.- “Now we cannot kill you because you are family, but listen to me clearly if you ever hurt Cassie in any way, is not Michael or Luc you have to worry about, I will hunt you down and rip you apart.”  
“Gabriel stop being so dramatic.”- Anna intervenes going for a hug.   
“What happened?”- Cas comes back to an almost empty room, Anna lets go of Crowley only to go and hug Castiel  
“I was just congratulating your boyfriend Cassie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks


	3. Movie Night

He gets a text right when he is about to leave work, “Please bring some chips and beer on your way home. love you. Your annoying husband” He makes a stop for gas and the stuff Cas wanted on the gas n Sip near their house, thank to Cas the lady on the register knows them. She smiles at him and wishes him a good weekend. The pork rinds are almost forgotten and he has to run in once more which wins him a smile of the cashier who recognizes those to be Cas favorites.  
Cas is waiting for him at the door with a desperate frown, the house is full apparently. Cas gives him a quick kiss before helping him with the groceries he bought. He get a welcome sniff of their dog, who waits patiently for him to have his arms clear so he can be petted properly.   
“Sorry, I know you are tired but they just showed up without telling me.”- He smiles at Cas admission.- “Plus it was this or leaving with them, and I wanted to wait for you.”- There is someone shouting on their living room, that can only be Dean Winchester, they are deciding what to watch, but cannot come to a decision.- “We order pizza if you want to wait, but there is also lasagna on the stove.”  
He pulls Cas for a kiss before registering the sound of step coming into the kitchen.- “Cassie, how come we are starving and he gets to eat lasagna?”  
“Hello to you too, Gabriel.”- He feel Cas squirm at the presence of his older brother. Gabriel nods as a response  
“Because i'm his husband also I am doing a poor job at it. Take the beer to the living room.”   
“Oh, am sure Cassie will make it out to you Crowley.”- Gabriel grabs the beer and walks out of the kitchen not before winking at Crowley. Castiel is as red as a beet, which only makes the thing even funnier. Crowley already knows Gabriel's love for dark humor and is most used to it.  
After a quick meal, and an even faster shower he joins his husband on the living room. They decided to watch The Lord of The Rings. They are barely in the middle of the first movie, and he knows this just turned out into a long night.   
Everyone has watched the movies already, everyone but Sam they entertain themselves telling him lies or exaggerating the events about to happen. He keeps complaining that he wanted to read the books first. Pizza goes fast and too much Castiel horror they start to convince Gabriel to bake a cake, is not that he cannot cook, is that at this point he will probably burn the house down. They order more pizza but the beer runs out almost at the middle of the second movie. Benny who along with Crowley is the only one not buzzed enough, offers to go buy some more Dean leaves with him, needless to say they take longer than need it. He signed up to work on Saturday, leaving the room to go to sleep wins him a boo, from Gabriel.  
“Hey go back to sleep, you have to get up early today.”- He feels Cas getting under the covers. He hums his response trying to get his husband near him.- “Gabriel is sleeping on the couch he wasn't in condition to drive, feel free to make as much noise as you want when you leave.”  
“I think I will even make you breakfast.”  
“And that is why I marry you.”- Cas snuggles up to him, the last thing he hears before drifting back to sleep is the soft snoring of his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, many thanks

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks


End file.
